prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HOA2012
Hi HOA2012, welcome to Pretty Little Liars Wiki! Thank you for editing and Contributing to the Aria Montgomery page. We are happy to have you here in our community. Hope you stay active and make more Improvements. There is much to do around the wiki. :*One of the fun things is posting your own Blogs :*Voting is fun so why not give one for your Favorite Characters :*You can also visit the pages to see what has been going around the wiki. :*You can also meet the community and have discussions on our Forum :*Lastly you can start editing more pages. For starters try the list for a full view of newly made pages fresh for you to edit. If you need any help then please visit one of the following. :*'Questions about how? what? and where?' you can ask help in the . you can also leave a message on my talk page. :*'Need help on something?' you can visit . You can also find a full list of help pages in . Need any more help then please just leave a message on my. my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PLLfan (Talk) 20:19, May 4, 2012 Don't forget to sign your post with your signature using the following code ~~~~ so we would know who posted. Thank you and Have fun Editing. i love dance acadmy and pll~LOLA THE KITTY MASTER~ (talk) 17:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) You are doing an amazing job today! Excellent work! PLLfan (talk) 02:55, October 9, 2012 (UTC) BTW, I noticed the Ezria gallery redirects to the Troian gallery. Are you planning to add a gallery for the couples? That could be cute. PLLfan (talk) 03:03, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Very cool. Just to let you know, you can sign your posts with four tildes (~), you don't have to type it out, unless it was some type of glitch, then nevermind. PLLfan (talk) 13:13, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Oh I see, I never used that button. There is so much about this site that I still have to learn. I didn't even know a message wall was an option. It looks like they've got some bugs to iron out, but maybe we'll consider the switch some time in the future. Thanks for the suggestion. PLLfan (talk) 23:57, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Instead of deleting/moving all the pictures from the character pages, I think it might be nice to leave a few, just a row or two, cuz it looks kinda empty down there. If your plate's too full, I don't mind taking care of it. PLLfan (talk) 00:16, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :We are not in need of any more admin right now, but will definitely keep you in mind if anything changes. PLLfan (talk) 22:06, October 11, 2012 (UTC) : Do you know how to edit on emilys page on pll's wikia caus i have tried but i can't? i tried to but the edit button dosent apper when i enter the page and it says that i don't have premisson but i did'nt nedd it for the other pages i edited on.Dinosaurman2468 18:23, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanx yu're the best Dinosaurman2468 13:37, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I tried doing that code on a different wikia, but it doesnt work because I need to create a custom template for my wikia. But thanks anyway! --Kayson3259 (talk) 18:00, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm a huge fan of HOA as well. :] --BrokenDemoness